Skulduggery Pleasant: Peanut Butter
by AmethystGelfling
Summary: A small story I wrote a long time ago. Silliness and allergies ensue. I don't own the SP characters! Please R&R! :)


Skulduggery walked over to the sink and placed the sticky knife into the warm, soapy water. He turned on his heel and walked casually, still wearing the gloves he wore to make Tanith and Valkyrie's sandwiches.

He made his way out to the back garden, passing a giggling Valkyrie and a mocking Tanith -who were swiftly heading for their sandwiches. He strolled leisurely over to Ghastly; who was sitting in a deck chair, basking in the heat of the rare summer sun. His skin was glistening with sweat, droplets of the clear liquid trickling down his temples.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Skulduggery said in a mocking tone. Ghastly looked up with a cheeky grin, removing his black sunglasses.

"Of course. When do we ever experience this kind of weather? I think it's a-" Ghastly paused as a loud yell came from the kitchen. Ghastly gave Skulduggery a questioning glance before leaping out of his chair to inspect the noise. Skulduggery followed after him, his suit jacket swishing around his hips as he stepped quickly into the cool, bright kitchen.

Both walked into see a curious sight; Tanith was doubled over the counter, her sweaty palms clutching at her visibly swollen abdomen. Valkyrie's eyes were wide and almost glassy; one hand buried in her hair and the other waving around aimlessly in the air, as if to vaguely indicate a problem.

"Valkyrie, what's going on?" Ghastly questioned, almost dismissive; like he was expecting a prank of some sort.

"Peanut butter," She started, "Tanith's allergic to peanut butter. But didn't tell anyone!"

Skulduggery stepped forward and bent around Tanith to take a look at her face. She was pale, and sweat beads had formed on her forehead. Her breaths were short and ragged; a clear indication that her airways were closing. He glanced at Ghastly, and then at Valkyrie, hoping they had realised the severity of her condition. Tanith's head shot up from her hunched position, causing both Skulduggery and Valkyrie to shoot backwards as she launched herself forward to empty the contents of her stomach into the sink.

Valkyrie gagged slightly, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Ghastly rushed past her and into the bathroom behind her to retrieve some wet towels.

"Hospital..." She managed to mutter before launching forward and throwing up into the sink for the second time. Ghastly placed his towels on the sink, and leapt forward, gently pulling Tanith's hair out of her face.

"She's going to need emergency care," He said, his voice quiet but filled with concern. "We can take my van." Skulduggery nodded,

"Great. I would offer to take her in my car, but I don't want to slightest possibility of vomit touching my seats." Valkyrie rolled her eyes and tossed the keys to Skulduggery. He caught them with ease.

They all piled into the van, Skulduggery taking driver's seat and Valkyrie climbing into the passenger's. Ghastly propped Tanith upright on the pillows in the back, gently dabbing her with the wet towels he had grabbed earlier.

Tanith's face had started going red, and her throat was dangerously tight. Ghastly felt the panic start to set in, and in that moment all he could do was grip her hand tightly and hope for the best.

"I hope you're all buckled up." Skulduggery called from the driver's seat. He glanced back for approximately 2 seconds before slamming his foot down on the pedal and simultaneously throwing Valkyrie around the vehicle as she struggled to click her seat-belt into place. She scowled at him once she was comfortably seated. He found it funny, and it bugged her.

If he had a face, he would be smirking like the devil.

The four had managed to make it to the hospital in a record time of 4 minutes and 38 seconds, as timed by Valkyrie, thanks to Skulduggery's professionally reckless driving skills. And many, many illegal sideroads.

Within 10 minutes of barging into the emergency room, Tanith had been taken to a private room and was under sedation. Ghastly sat on one of two chairs in the room, his head hung low in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. Valkyrie was slouched against the second chair, her hair hanging in front of her face as she sighed quietly.

"Do you think she'll come around soon?" Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery first, and then to Ghastly. Skulduggery was pacing along the furthest wall of the room, clearly deep in thought.

"Probably. She shouldn't be out for too long. She's only under local anaesthetic, nothing too strong." She nodded and sat up straight in her chair as Tanith groaned slightly from her bed. Ghastly shot up and was at her side within seconds.

"Hey... are you alright? Can you speak?" Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled gently at the sight of him. She opened her mouth to respond, but a small squeak was all that escaped her lips. Skulduggery slowly approached the bed.

"Your throat is probably still swollen from the reaction, so I doubt you'll be speaking for a few days. I guess we'll have to call off our garden party for the time being."

Valkyrie winced at his words. She had been looking forward to this garden party since Tanith had planned it two weeks ago when she was drunk. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she wracked her mind for a solution to her problem.

Then, it hit her.

Later, once they had gotten the clear for Tanith to leave, they made their way back to the van; carrying a bag of prescription pills for Tanith to take over the course of two weeks. Valkyrie had been devising her plan since Tanith had woken up, and it was coming along wonderfully.

They reached Ghastly's shop shortly after leaving the hospital, and immediately Tanith was tucked into Ghastly's bed and gently hushed to sleep by a worrisome Ghastly. Skulduggery had decided to meditate in an arm chair -similar to his own back at home- leaving Valkyrie to her own devices.

Perfect.

She would have her own garden party, and it would be better than the one they had planned!


End file.
